The Chaotic Rainbow!
by NinaChiery
Summary: What happen when you are dating a girl that being overly protected by her 5 prodigy cousins? Well, that happen to Kagami Taiga who is trying his best to win Kuroko Tetsuki's(Fem!Kuroko) heart and being approved by her 5 cousins the Generation of Miracle.
1. Chapter 1

What happen when you are dating a girl that being overly protected by her 5 prodigy cousins? Well, that happen to Kagami Taiga who is trying his best to win Kuroko Tetsuki's heart and being approved by her 5 cousins the Generation of Miracle. Warning: Maybe OOC, plot twisted, Character belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Cover made by me except the art belong to the rightful owner. Editor AnonymusLee

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

It all started out with that fateful day in spring, as I stood there under cherry blossom tree stunned with the scene in front of me. What I saw was a beautiful angel in the middle of the field of flowers, playing with her husky. That smile she wore while playing with her dog was beautiful. Just wow!

She wore a Seirin High School uniform, though I never noticed she was there. What class was she in? What was her name? I yearned to know all about her.

Is this what they called love at first sight?

* * *

"Oi Kagami, good timing. I need your help here." A raven haired megane called out to me as I was practicing my shooting. He was my senpai and captain of my basketball club.

I pass the ball to Furihata who was nearest to me and approached my senpai. "What is it captain?"

"This is our new manager, Kuroko Tetsuki." Said the captain "Help her do some of her manager work." He pointed beside him, and there stood a blunette with pale skin and emotionless sky blue orbs.

"WHOAA! Since when was there a girl here?" I seriously didn't notice her there; I only thought Hyuuga-senpai was here. "WHACK!" I got hit by him for being rude. I guess I deserved it. As I looked at her, I remembered that girl that I saw under that cherry blossom tree, as they both had some startling similarities. So her name was Kuroko Tetsuki, it sounded just as beautiful as the girl herself. Though, somehow, something is missing; that day she was smiling happily, but the girl standing infront of me right now does not seem like the type of girl who likes to smile. "Erm, I'm Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you."

"... Kuroko Tetsuki. As I thought."

I sweat drop. "W-what?" Did she read my mind just now? There's no way right?

"You don't know who I am, right?" Well duh, how could I possibly know you as this is our first meeting. I mean, second for me; the first time was on that fateful day.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki, class 1-B."

"Ah, Kuroko Tetsuki class 1-B... EEHHHH?! Class 1-B?! We're both in the same class?" I was surprised at her statement. "But I never noticed you were in my class before."

"I get that a lot, but knowing I'm in the same club as my classmate, makes me a little happy."

* * *

Weeks past since she became our manager, and under Riko-senpai's and Hyuuga-senpai's orders, I became her strength. We often went home together and spend most of our time at Maji Burgers; her favorite from the menu being vanilla milk shake. I enjoyed the time when the both of us were together like this.

"Boys, we will have a friendly match with Kaijou the day after tomorrow." Kaijou? I heard that one of the Generation of Miracles go there. This is interesting, I never knew that I would meet one of them this quickly. The thought just makes my blood boil in excitement!

* * *

[Third person P.O.V]

The next day, Seirin's basketball club members did the same as what did everyday; train. No one knew that outside their school gates stood a handsome blonde-haired guy.

"Hmm.. so this is Seirin huh?"

As he walked into the school, practically all the girls who noticed him and began to watch him as they gossiped amongst themselves, with some of them squealing at his presence. He was a model after all, so pretty much everyone knew him.

"Alright guys, tomorrow is the day we are going to fight Kaijou high..." After Riko gave her little speech, the team all heard a noise at the other side of the gym. They saw a lot of girls queuing up holding paper each, and at the front of the line, a blonde-haired guy who busy signing his autograph on each one of them.

Sometime later, the blond guy finally began to talk.

"Nice to meet you" he said, smiling as he did so. (a model smile) /

"Nice to meet you. Urm, who are you?" Riko replied.

"He is Kise Ryouta, one of the Generation of Miracles members." Kuroko explained to them.

"Ah, Kise Ryouta... EHH?!" They all screamed together. "Wait seriously? A GoM is here?!" While they were all panicking, Kagami bravely challenged him to a one-on-one. (Of course you all know what will happen to them)

_Time skip_

Seirin won the match against Kaijou High, and so to celebrate, they all decided to go and eat free meats later. Kuroko instead, went to the basketball court and watched three high school boys play basketball.

"Kurokochii." She tilted her head to the owner of the voice; and there stood Kise smiling at her.

She released a small sigh after looking at him. She could still see the dog ears and tail on him; though, only she could see it. It was always in her head whenever she saw him, Kise the guy who looked like a puppy; but personally, Nigou was still the cutest by far.

"What are you doing here all alone? It's dangerous you know." The two of them sat on the nearest bench there. She didn't reply, she found no need to; it was Kise after all. "Nee Kurokochii, even though we all are separated, it is still a custom to go to 'that place' every once in a while."

"I know, but I'm a bit busy with the club matters. But I'll try going there sometime soon."

Kise's face lit up just hearing her reply, and he couldn't control his desire to hug the cute and adorable Kuroko. While Kise was busy hugging Kuroko, Kagami just happened to pass by, as the whole team were busy searching for the missing Kuroko. When he saw the blond guy hugging his adorable club manager, he couldn't stop his jealousy and he approached the two of them and pulls Kuroko into his embrace.

His action didn't just shock Kise, but Kuroko as well, and make Kuroko blush, though not a word of protest was heard.

"Why you, what do you think you're doing to her?!" Said the still the angry Kagami.

"K-Kagami-kun, it's a misunderstanding. He didn't do anything to me. He's my friend, my close friend." Kuroko had to speak up on behalf of Kise, who was still frozen in shock.

"So, a close friend of yours can hug you just like that? You allowed a guy to hug you just because he's a close friend of yours?"

Her orbs started to water; she didn't know why, but she felt the need to clear up this misunderstanding. They hadn't even done anything wrong, but still, somehow she didn't like the fact that Kagami saw Kise hugging her. "You've got it all wrong, he is..." before she was able to explain it to him, Kise stopped her by tugging her behind him, a smirk present on his face.

"Ne~ Kagamichii, what if the one who was hugging her is not just some kind of close friend?" Kise stated, his confident amber orbs staring at Kagami.

Kagami was even more confused, somehow became even more jealous than before. "What do you mean, by not just some close friend?"

Kagami fell for Kise's trap, making him want to tease him more, "What if the one who was hugging her, her fiance?"

A pang of pain erupted in the red head's heart. "F-fiance?" his world started to fall apart. He never knew that the girl he fell in love with, was somebody else's fiancee. Yes, you heard me, Kagami Taiga is in love with Kuroko Tetsuki. Though his heart was broken tragically, even before he could even confess to her.

"Mou~! Kise-kun! Don't go and joke around! Kagami-kun, he's lying, Kise-kun is actually my cousin."

"Ahaha, well it's fun to tease him. Especially when he nearly made you cry just now, sorry Kurokochii." He ruffled her blue locks. He loved doing that.

Kagami who felt down just now, now felt a bit lighter, knowing that the blunette was still available. He was able to smile a little, inwardly. Kise, who noticed Kagami's flowery background, smirked.

"Well, I'll see you there on my birthday Kurokochii." He ruffled the bluenette's hair again and swung his bag, walking in the direction towards Kagami. He whispered something to Kagami, making his orbs widen, and then he left the two of them.

"Kagami-kun, we should get going too."

"Eh? A-ah... let's go."

Kagami walked slowly, remembering what Kise whispered to him.

_"The fiancee thing, I'm not lying. There are four more candidates aside from me, so good luck on getting her."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It took me awhile to brainstorm this plot. I'm sorry for the delay. This is raw material, I haven't edit the grammar and spelling. So all mistakes are 100% my fault. I put three of my OC in here. Is that okay in ffnet? Welp...

Enjoy reading it~~

* * *

A certain bluenette exited her house, but before she could even lock the door, she found a paper bag hanging on the door knob. Inside it was a paper fan with a note stick on it. It said:

"Today's Aquarius' lucky item, nanodayo."

She sighed, and put the package inside of her bag. 'That guy, I hate his tsundere side.'

* * *

A certain raven head was seen pedaling a rickshaw while inside it was a green haired person wearing a peculiar pair of sunglasses. " *huff* *huff*... Shin-chan... it's... the traffic light!"

The green head adjusted his glasses with his index finger. "I can see that, nanodayo. You don't have to tell me that." Said the green head.

They stopped and stood beside the cart. Many people watched and whispered to one another while staring at them. "Mama, what are they doing?" A kid asked while pointing at the both of them. "Shhh! Don't look at them." His mother quickly dragged him away from the scene.

At the moment the raven head was the only one who suffered the embarrassment of the silly idea thought of by his partner. 'You'll pay for this Shin-chan.' His silvery-blue orbs looked straight into the emerald orbs before him. "Ready...?"

"JAN! KEN! PON!" they shout in chorus.

"GAAHH!"

"Hmph!" The green head adjusted his spectacles. "Today cancer stands in first place. Obviously it's my victory."

'Again, and again. Mostly all the time he wins in this jankenpon game.' Weeped the raven head.

"Takao, hurry up. It's almost green." Said the green head, who was already inside the cart.

* * *

It was tiring. Pedaling the rickshaw all the way to and from his house. This was the tenth shop we had made since this morning. My silver-blue orbs followed his movement. "Are you coming, Takao?"

"Nah, I'm dead tired now. I'll just wait here."

The green head just adjusted his spectacles. "Suit yourself, nanodayo."

As Shin-chan left, I sat there on the rickshaw thinking, 'What's with the 'nanodayo' thing? And how old does he think he is?'

My hawk eyes suddenly spotted a certain teal haired girl walking. She was beautiful. Everything about her reminded me of the sky.

She was walking towards the direction of Seirin High. Now that you mention it, she was wearing Seirin's uniform. It was like love at first sight.

"What are you doing, nanodayo." Asked a certain familiar voice.

"Whoa, Shin-chan! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, startled. When did he learn how to be a ninja anyways?

"I'm not, nanodayo," he said and pushed his glasses up. "I've been here for quite a while now."

* * *

The bluenette was bringing lots of plastic bags filled with cans and bottle drinks for the team members to drink. It was outside the school premise where she bought that.

She walk slowly with carrying all those stuff, she should be asking Kagami to help her, but that baka got extra regime from Riko-san.

"Do you need some help?"

She look at the stranger with her usual deadpan face. She knows it's dangerous to ask stranger for helps but she can't help it. The groceries are way to heavy for her to carry it alone. She then nods to the raven head man.

"Great! Then put it in this rickshaw and I will carry it with you to the school." Said the grinning raven head.

Rickshaw? She looked at the rickshaw he was riding. In her mind, she only imagined the green head. If this man and his green head cousin were together, they would make a perfect match.

"Aaah... sorry, sorry. This is a rickshaw belongs to a certain friend of mine." Explained the raven head. "He got a habit of riding this to go to school."

The bluenette just shrugged it off. Since it's not her business. She put her groceries in the rickshaw, while she herself climb inside it.

"So, where is your school white angle?" Said the grinning raven head.

"Seirin high school please."

"You go there? By the way, my name is Takao Kazunari. What's yours?" While pedaling the rickshaw.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki."

"Glad to be your acquaintance, Tetsuki-chan." Said the raven head. Kuroko only smiled, even with her deadpanned face.

* * *

It was night, Kuroko done bathing and went to her room. Which she shared it with her little sister. "Nikolai, it's your turn." Said the bluenette.

Meanwhile the little raven head was busy with her black netbook. "You done already, Nee-chan?"

Kuroko only look deadpans and drying her wet hair. "You are so busy with your netbook again. Who are you chatting with anyway?" And took a little peak at her sister netbook.

"Hmm? Oh, it just Sakura nee-chan and Arin nee-chan." While typing on the keyboard. Not facing an inch to the bluenette.

"Oh, so it just them? Send my regards to them." Kuroko back to her position and went to sit on the lower bunk of the twin bed. "Also..." she throw a white towel towards the younger raven head "you need to go and bath. Or the water will get cold."

The ravennette got disturbed by the towel that Kuroko just throw. "Mou! Nee-chan. Can you take my place and have a chat with them?" The ravenette stood up and taking her clean pajama with her.

While Kuroko only sits there not moving, looking at her little sister running. The door left unclose but she heard her mother yelling to her sister for running in the house. She left a chuckled.

"Now, I guess I should greet them. It's been a long time since I've chat with them. Shiroko Sakura and Ranka Arin." She smiled.

* * *

Few weeks has passed since then. Midorima was walking with his partner Takao. Takao was talking none stop about this angel that he met. Midorima just sigh and ignoring the raven head besides him.

Then suddenly he saw a glimpse of Kuroko who walked in the crowded. He tried to quickened his pace but then he only saw a long white haired girl whom resembled Kuroko walking with a long haired ravenette. 'It's not Kuroko, but she resembled a lot like her.'

"Shin-chan? What are you looking at?" ask Takao. He then looked at the direction where Midorima is looking at. He sees no one in particular.

Midorima just shrugged and turn to the direction of his school is. "It was nothing".

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I need a beta-ed. Do you know how...? Because I know my writing is super bad. I need someone to help me with it. **


End file.
